


越洋电话

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: “快到初雪的季节了 所以我画了这幅画”用大小不一的几个圈代表雪花，歪歪扭扭写上“님들 ^^”的字样，再配一只简笔画柴犬。“info）这是我在手机的memo上手绘的”他想了想又加上一句话。“info 2）下面的是柴犬（你们）”柳济鸿忍不住笑了，点了发送。





	越洋电话

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写作于2018年11月24日。

【1】  
路灯在天蒙蒙中变亮的时候不起眼地熄灭了。  
只剩个位数的温度看着让人不想离开被窝，好在室内又有暖气。这让柳济鸿既有理由赖上几分钟床，又可以惬意地把手脚伸出被子。他一边舒展早醒的身体，一边戳戳手机屏幕。  
“快到初雪的季节了 所以我画了这幅画”  
用大小不一的几个圈代表雪花，歪歪扭扭写上“님들 ^^”的字样，再配一只简笔画柴犬。  
“info）这是我在手机的memo上手绘的”  
他想了想又加上一句话。  
“info 2）下面的是柴犬（你们）”  
柳济鸿忍不住笑了，点了发送。

 

【2】  
“喂？”  
“济鸿哥现在在做什么？”  
“没什么啊。有什么不能在Kakao上说？”  
“因为看到哥在ins上发的画了。”  
“怎么样。”  
“很简陋。”  
“喂！你个小子刷ins还要特地打电话来找架吵吗。”  
“没有啊，我刚起床，正在无聊。”  
“那是送给fan们的，觉得不好看你就当没看到。”  
“我也是哥的fan啊，哥也送我点什么嘛。”  
“嫌画丑？我也只有那张画给你。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，济鸿哥不想我吗？”  
“嗯，今天……你怎么这个点才起床，那边都快下午了吧？”  
“昨晚队里感恩节聚餐，玩到比较晚，就睡到现在。”  
“你们还真是入乡随俗啊，一群韩国人过感恩节。”  
“一起吃吃大餐，有什么不好，哈哈，哥今天起这么早，还是一直没睡？”  
“昨晚睡得比较早而已。”  
“首尔已经很冷了吧。”  
“比一个月前要冷多了。连羽绒服都穿上啦。”  
“我现在还穿着短袖呢。真想念冬天啊。”  
“说什么瞎话，在基地里都一样吧。不过大家最近都在念叨着好冷，你真应该来受受冻。”  
“但LA又不下雪。”

 

【3】  
越洋电话听上去应该是一个更浪漫的词，但实际上却不是这样。虽然他们两个周也通不上一次电话。柳济鸿有时候还是觉得跟这个人是讲不通的，方星现总说一些让人听了就想打他的东西。  
过几天真应该在初雪的时候拍一张雪景照片，气气这个没雪可玩的小子。

 

【4】  
感恩节的气氛似乎还没有消散，时间已经中午了，起床不久的方星现有种特别迫切的希望。所以他打了电话过去。跟“初雪马上要来”这件事，大概也有百分之四十的关系吧。  
直到去年他还没觉得那雪和自己有什么相关，但今年首尔冬天的第一场雪，他却又看不了了。  
他们从没太多机会一起感受。他和柳济鸿之间的事情好像永远都不太同步。

 

【5】  
方星现听着电话，摆弄着手里的雪景球，这个还是他找人代买的，平时一般都收在抽屉里。他轻轻地有节奏地拍着它，看着球顶的气泡动来动去；再把它翻转过来摇晃了两圈，搁在被子上。  
人造的泡沫雪花在透明的外壳里纷纷扬扬，旋转又飘起，轻柔异常，渐渐减速沉落下去，显露出背景的图案来。  
是一张半圆形画像，卡通柳济鸿咧开嘴笑着，穿着红色羽绒衣，在雪景中捧着一个纽扣眼睛的小雪人。  
他用手指去戳雪景球的底座，想让那些雪花再飘起来一点点，一边心不在焉地回答道：“LA又不下雪。”

 

【*】  
方星现在椅子上舒服地盘起腿，把锁了屏的手机夹在下巴和膝盖之间。他房间的小窗户，半开着的衣柜门露出队服的衣袖，床上还没铺的被子和那个巨大到几乎都不能称作枕头的靠枕，他看着它们发了一会儿呆。靠枕中间的凹陷正好可以躺一个人进去，睡在上面很舒服。  
他也拿起手机给它拍了张照片。

 

-The End-


End file.
